<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Losing Plan by rinskiroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632433">A Losing Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo'>rinskiroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous use of the word fuck, they're both a couple teases</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Poe that just gets to her, especially when he's standing around naked in pools of crystal clean water.  He's in trouble though, if he does his business without her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Losing Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618674">Damerey Short Stories</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo">rinskiroo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yavin IV, she had long since decided, was the best place in the galaxy.  Though some (Finn) found the weather too humid, Rey loved that her skin was never dry and cracked.  It never snowed either which, after Starkiller and Hoth, was something she <em>never</em> wanted to experience again.  They’d chased the First Order across the galaxy, from planet to planet, destroyed their strongholds and weakened their support, until finally, they won the day.  This moon had been their touchstone through all of it—a base again like it was in the last war.</p><p>And now, after the end, Rey kept true to the small dream she had made the first time she’d visited.  She never found a more comfortable place that felt more like home than Yavin IV, and now, that’s exactly what it was.</p><p>It was why she didn’t feel any sort of guilt walking up on her neighbor as he enjoyed a dip in her favorite fresh spring.  That, and she had gotten to know Poe Dameron quite a bit over the past few years.  While seeing him without his clothing wasn’t a new experience anymore, seeing him standing almost waist-deep in the pool, rivulets of water running down his sun-kissed skin, the flex of his muscles as he pushed his wet curls out of his face, not to mention his exquisitely round arse sitting there above the water, still sent a thrill down her spine like it was the first time.</p><p>She quietly pulled her tunic over her head and shimmied out of her trousers as she took careful steps towards the water.  With barely a splash, she entered the pool, and with the assistance of the Force at her fingertips, she made nary a sound as she approached her prey.</p><p>When she was barely a step away, when she nearly had her hands on him, Poe turned with that cheeky, droopy-eyed grin.  “Like what you see, sweetheart?”  He bit his lip and gave a soft grunt, maybe just for show, in order to draw her gaze down to where he had his cock in his hand, already standing at attention.</p><p>He barely gave her a chance to respond, using his other hand to grab her hip and pull her closer to him, his lips crashing into hers.  His kisses were forceful and hungry, pushing her lips apart with his tongue, which she eagerly let him do.  He moaned her name into her lips as her fingers pushed his away and wrapped around his cock, pulling and pushing against the taut and wet skin.</p><p>His hands moved, stroking and squeezing—her bottom, her breasts, any and all of her.  She gasped against him when his hips tilted and the tip of his cock pressed against her pubic bone, her hand still wrapped around him.</p><p>“You know,” she started, taking a moment to think before the carnality of the moment won out, “I’m starting to get concerned about the environmental damage we might be doing to our favorite spot.”</p><p>Poe chuckled and nipped lightly at her shoulder.  “I used to rub it out all the time here as a teen.  The fish are used to the taste of my cum.”</p><p>Rey let out a long exhale and tried to not laugh.</p><p>“Sounded hotter in my head,” he grinned and kissed her again.</p><p>“I bet the fish find it super hot.”  Rey laughed and kissed him back, but pulled away after a moment.  “I actually do have a prior engagement.”</p><p>“Just came out here to tease me?”</p><p>In response, Rey gave his cock a squeeze and another long stroke, eliciting another delightful moan from him.  “Don’t you dare come without me,” she told him, with just enough warning.</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t see Poe the rest of the day.  They had fewer obligations now, but still managed to just miss each other.  It might have been for the better—it was one of those days where she couldn’t get him out of her head and being around him would have been far too distracting.  Or embarrassing.  Poe found the almost-being-caught-fucking to be a huge turn on, but for Rey, the potential mortification usually won out.  Today, though—today she might have taken the chance.</p><p>But he’d been a ghost, so she didn’t have that opportunity.</p><p>As the evening drew on and Rey relaxed in the bunk of the <em>Falcon</em>, she wondered if he’d gone ahead and finished himself off in the pool in the morning and that was why he was taking his sweet time.  He knew he’d be in trouble.  Rey was <em>very</em> good at sussing out his lies.  And if he had gone ahead without her, then she was well within her rights to not wait for him either.</p><p>Already nude, Rey nestled back into the blankets and let her hands wander.  She caressed the soft skin of her breasts and stomach, down further to where she was wet and ready for her lover, but he’d never bothered to show.  It’d been a long time since she had to take care of her needs on her own, but she’d make him pay for it later.  Make him beg for it.  She smiled at the thought and let out a small gasp as she sank one finger between her folds, the heel of her hand pressing down onto her clit.</p><p>“You dirty cheater.”</p><p>Another gasp left her mouth as her eyes opened and she saw Poe standing there in the doorway.  He was shirtless with his skin glistening and his hair tousled with damp curls.  He still had his trousers on, but they were hanging open like he’d been working on getting them off while he was walking through the ship.</p><p>“Why are you all wet?” she asked him.</p><p>“Took a shower in the house.  The auto-harvester broke, so we had to pick the south field <em>by hand</em>.”</p><p>Oh, well, that made a lot more sense for why she hadn’t seen him since this morning.</p><p>“You are in so much trouble.”  He gave her a wicked grin as he quickly finished kicking his trousers the rest of the way off along with his boxers.  His swollen prick bobbed happily along as climbed over the bed towards her.</p><p>Rey pulled her hand away from her pussy and held it up like she’d done nothing wrong, despite the evidence shining on her fingers.  “I didn’t,” she swore.</p><p>“But you were going to.”</p><p>“I thought you did!”</p><p>“But I didn’t.”  He kissed hungrily at her throat, sucking hard and grazing her skin with his teeth.  His lips traveled further down, sucking and pinching her nipples until the were stiff buds.  His hands squeezed her hips and pushed her down into the mattress when she tried to arch up towards him.</p><p>She whined his name, but he pretended not to hear her as he continued his slow descent down, continuing to not let her press up against him or rub herself on him.  When he looked up at her, as he breathed hot breaths just over where she was spread out for him, she gave him her best pout even though she knew she’d been the one to lose their little game.</p><p>He shook his head at her, that cheeky grin returning as he pressed feather soft kisses along her thighs.  She tried to push her knees further apart for him, but he was laying heavily on her lower half and held her legs in place.  Slowly, his kisses moved to the inside of her thighs until his nose tickled her pussy and she whined again at him.</p><p>“You are such a sore loser.”</p><p>Rey pouted at him again, but her expression quickly changed has he ran his fingers along her folds, pulling them apart, and placing his mouth over her entrance.  She nearly bucked up into his face right then, but he was still holding her firmly down.  She tried to grab onto his hair, to move his face for him, but he swatted her hands away and pinched her bottom which only caused her to make more frustrated, whining noises.</p><p>“Poe!” she gasped out his name as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.</p><p>“Mmm.”  His voice rumbled against her sensitive skin.  “You’re so wet.  Were you this wet all day for me?”</p><p>Her face burned and her fingers gripped into the rumpled sheets around her.  Most of the time, the dirty things he would say were so ridiculous she couldn’t help but laugh, but the rest of the time, she couldn’t believe how much it turned her on.</p><p>“Hmm?”  He pulled away to look up at her and she flushed more knowing he expected an answer.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, her voice coming out in a breathless rush.  “I had to change my panties after lunch.  I’ve been wanting you inside me all day.”</p><p>Poe moaned and she felt him grind himself into the mattress next to her leg.  She almost offered to help him with that, but he dove back into her pussy with renewed fervor.  His tongue twisted and curled inside of her, tracing shapes in a way that always drove her mad.  He was way too good at this, she thought.  Someone could pay him for this skill—<em>should</em> pay him for this skill.  He was careful though—not to go to far, too fast.  Not to put any pressure on her clit that would give her any release.  She tried to arch her hips, change the angle, but he’d pinch her bottom again or nip at her thigh, or just pull his lips away and stare up at her, looking positively debauched with her juices running down his chin.</p><p>“Please, Poe,” she begged him.</p><p>He bit his lip and then dropped his head back down, but he only gave her a couple more long licks, ending with just the nudge of the tip of his tongue against her clit before he kissed his way back up her body and fell heavily into the spot next to her.</p><p>“I’m beat,” he said, and she frowned at him.  “I picked koyo.  By hand.  For six hours, Rey.”</p><p>“You’re a terrible lay,” she told him.</p><p>“The worst,” he agreed, his eyes drooping shut.</p><p>Rey took in a long, deep breath.  She had been so, so close.  She could do it now herself; Poe probably wouldn’t even have time to react.  She’d had a few minutes before he came in of fucking her own fingers, and then his delicious tongue had taken her so far.  Just a couple quick strokes…</p><p>Instead, she ran her hands across his torso, his skill still a bit damp from the shower.  She got up on her knees, and shimmied down the bed.  Her hands wrapped around his fully erect cock and she shook her head at him.  “I don’t know how you can sleep with this.  Looks so uncomfortable.”</p><p>He was biting his lip, trying not to smile.  He didn’t say anything else, only gasped as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and her tongue dragged across the tip.  She lapped up the pre-cum leaking out and then pushed him further into her mouth.  She bobbed slowly at first, mimicking the slow draw he’d started with her.  Except she’d lost their little game, so she braced one hand on the mattress next to him and didn’t hold him back when he couldn’t help thrusting up into her mouth.</p><p>With the other hand, she squeezed his balls, rolling them between her fingers as he fucked her mouth.  Her eyes watered slightly as he pressed against the back of her throat.  Then, he seemed to get tired and dropped back onto the mattress suddenly, breathing heavily.  He hadn’t come yet, she would have felt that, so she moved her mouth again, working in concert with her hand to try and get him off.</p><p>“Rey, Rey,” he whined her name, pulling weakly on her hair to try and pull her away.  “Don’t make me fucking come in your throat.”</p><p>She pulled back and looked up at him, and fuck, she couldn’t believe how hot he looked all spread out before her, or how turned on she was.  She wondered if it’d be like this in another five years, or ten, or twenty.  Stars, she hoped so.  “Where do you want it?” she asked him, wondering if her voice sounded as horny as she felt.</p><p>“Inside you.  Come ‘ere.”</p><p>Rey scrambled back up him and held onto his cock as she lined him up with her entrance.  His fingers gripped into her hips and he screamed her name as she sank down onto him.  She waited a beat to see if he would set the pace, and to enjoy the thrill of the way he felt filling her up.  When he didn’t move, she did, pulling up and pushing down in a continuous rhythm.  He continued groaning, singing under her.</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot like this,” he managed to grind out between moans.  “Your pussy… it feels… fuck.”</p><p>Stars, she was so close again with the way her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone every time she pushed down and he went all the way inside her.  It was almost enough, but not quite.  “Poe, can I?” she gasped out.</p><p>“Not yet,” he growled and she whimpered.  He still gripped her hips, his fingers pressing bruising marks into her skin as he held her.  He shifted slightly and began thrusting his hips upward.  Every movement she made down, he met her, and each hit was harder than the last.</p><p>“Please, Poe,” she cried out as every thrust hit something sacred inside her and threatened to explode.</p><p>“You said,” he captured her lips in his as he continued the frenzied movement of his hips, “together.”</p><p>Knowing the way to get what she wanted, what they both wanted, Rey met his relentless pace, her hips matching his vigor until the bunk was full of the sounds of slapping, wet flesh and pleasured moans.</p><p>She knew he must be close, with the way his movements were beginning to lose cohesion and how many <em>fucks</em> kept leaving his mouth.</p><p>“That’s it, Poe,” she crooned against his mouth.  “Come inside me.  Fuck me, baby.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck.</em><em>”  </em>He screamed as he came, thrusting hard up into her.  He moved his hand to the place where they were joined and spread his fingers, finding her clit and rubbing vigorously against it.</p><p>Rey gasped and stuttered and continued pressing down onto him, drawing out all of his orgasm and relishing in the feeling of him moving and twitching inside of her.  He didn’t drown in his pleasure; didn’t forget about her.  “Poe, Poe,” she called his name, nearly delirious with need.  “Can I… please…”</p><p>“Do it, sweetheart,” he told her, “come all over my cock.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” she swore, stealing his favorite word as she came.  It crashed over her like a wave knocking her clean off her feet.  It vibrated in all of her nerves, centered in the soft, thrumming flesh of her cunt wrapped around his cock.  He kept rubbing her clit, savoring each aftershock as her body twitched over and around him, until she was a boneless puddle laying on top of him.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, his lips pressing gentle kisses into her hair.  “You good?” he asked with a light laugh.</p><p>“I should cheat more often.”</p><p>“Not if I cheat first.”  He let out a small yelp as she pinched his arm.  “Maybe we’re playing this game wrong if we’re both trying to lose.”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“Okay, but,” he said with a grin, “next time you come up to me naked in the pool, I’m fucking you in the pool.”</p><p>“Not if you can’t catch me.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?  I think that’s a challenge.”</p><p>Rey squealed and laughed as he flipped her over and kissed her.  “I thought you were tired.”</p><p>“Got a second wind,”  he said, nuzzling her neck, his hands starting to wander again.</p><p>“You’re gonna get me all hot and bothered again.”</p><p>“That’s the plan, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This February Ficlet prompt was Skinny Dipping and hey my OTP came up in my totally random ;) list! It was bugging me though, because I was sure I'd done a skinny dipping prompt for them before. Lo and behold it was for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618674/chapters/31848678%22">2018's FFC!</a> I built a bit off of that one for this one. I hope you enjoyed it! ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>